Story about Wonkyu
by choishirin
Summary: Kumpulan kisah pendek uri WONKYU / Story about Choi Siwon and Cho Kyuhyun


**_Title:_**_ Heaven_

**_Author:_**_ choishirin_

**_Cast:_**_ Cho Kyuhyun & Choi Siwon_

**_Genre:_**_ sad, romance_

**_Rate:_**_ T_

**_Length: _**_Oneshoot_

**_Warning:_**_ BL/Yaoi/shounen ai, character death, crack pairing, OOC, still Kyuhyun PoV, alternate universe, gantung (?)_

* * *

**_HEAVEN_**

* * *

_Aigoo_, hari ini aku gembira sekali. _Hemm_, bagaimana tidak? Hari ini kekasihku Choi Siwon akan ke Korea. Ya hampir lima tahun dia tidak pernah bertemu denganku selama ia tinggal di Jepang. Mungkin dalam waktu dekat ini kami akan segera menikah, tentunya setelah Siwon _Hyung _menyelesaikan kuliahnya.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Pukul 11 pm, hampir lima jam aku menunggunya. _Hah_ seharusnya ia sudah sampai tiga jam yang lalu. Apa mungkin pesawatnya ada hambatan? Tetapi kenapa ia tak mengabariku? _Aishhh _aku cemas sekali.

Beberapa kali aku mencoba menghubungi Siwon _Hyung_, namun tetap saja ponselnya tidak aktif. Aku menatap layar ponselku dengan perasaan kecewa juga cemas. Sebenarnya kemana Siwon _Hyung_? _Aigoooo_

_'ting tong ting tong'_

Aku mendengar bel rumah berbunyi. Aku beranjak menuju pintu sambil menghapus air mataku. _Hah_ itu pasti Siwon _Hyung_! Aku tidak mau terlihat sedih saat bertemu dengannya. Bisa-bisa nanti ia cemas memikirkan aku.

_'cklekk'_ Aku membuka salah satu daun pintu rumah yang berdaun dua. Tampak sesosok pria jangkung nan tegap yang berdiri membelakangiku. Siwon _Hyung_!

Ia berbalik menghadapku. Aku terkaget, wajahnya tampak pucat, "Siwon _Hyung_!" teriakku _panic,_ "Kau tak apa? Sepertinya kau demam _Hyung_!" kataku cemas.

"Kyu! Dingin sekali," lirihnya yang daritadi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Aku membawanya masuk. Aigoo apa mungkin ia mabuk pesawat sampai ia terlihat begitu pucat. "_Hyung _duduk disini dulu ne?" kataku kemudian mendudukannya dia atas sofa. Aku mengambil beberapa selimut yang mungkin bisa menghangatkannya. "Aku akan mengambil air kompres _Hyung_, kau tunggu disini ne?" kataku sambil menuju dapur.

Aku menyiapkan baskom berisi air suam-suam kuku dan selembar handuk kecil yang berwarna putih. Aku juga mengambil sebutir tablet paracetamol di kotak obat dan sebotol air mineral. Aku segera membawa peralatan itu ke ruang tengah.

Dengan telaten aku mengompres Siwon _Hyung_ dan juga menyuruhnya meminum paracetamol itu. "Hyung kau minum obat ini ne?" kataku memberinya obat itu. Hah dia pasti sangat sakit, sampai berbicara denganku saja tidak.

"_Hyung_ kenapa kau tak menelponku tadi? Dan kenapa kau bisa sakit?" tanyaku.

"Maaf Kyu, ponselku tidak aktif tadi, aku lupa menchargernya," jawabnya, "Hah aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin aku mabuk pesawat tadi. Sekarang malah demam begini. Maaf merepotkanmu Kyu." katanya.

"Tak apa _Hyung_." jawabku.

Kami terdiam beberapa lama. Entah kenapa Siwon _Hyung_ terdiam dengan tatapan menrawang dan kosong. _Hemm_ ia nampak aneh malam ini.

"_Hyung_ apa terjadi sesuatu padamu?" tanyaku ragu. Siwon _Hyung_ menatap kearahku, kali ini tatapannya kosong dan menerawang. Bibirnya kulihat makin pucat. Siwon _Hyung_ meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat. Perlahan tatapan matanya menghangat dan ia tersenyum tipis, yah walaupun tangannya terasa dingin, sedingin es.

"Tatap mataku Kyu!" katanya makin mempererat genggaman tangannya, "Sekarang kau rasakan, apa terjadi sesuatu padaku?" katanya dengan nada yang membuat bulu kuduku berdiri dan angin menerpanya, merinding.

"Tidak _Hyung_. Tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu. Kau sama sekali tidak berubah _Hyung_!" kataku.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku, dapat kurasakan hembusan napasnya yang menurutku aneh juga terasa dingin, "Itu karena cintaku padamu tak pernah berubah Kyu!" ucapnya dengan tatapan yakin, "Sampai kapanpun!" katanya.

"_Hyung_, kau—," kataku menggangtung.

_'Chuuu~~~'_ Siwon _Hyung_ mencium bibirku, awalnya yang sebuah kecupan kemudian menjadi lumatan-lumatan ringan yang hangat. _Heuhh_ kehangatan yang tak pernah aku rasakan setelah lima tahun. Sebenarnya kali ini aku merasa canggung. Aku sudah katakan kan? Disini aku merinding dan merasakan sedikit keanehan.

Siwon _Hyung_ melepaskan tautan bibirnya terhadapku. Aku menunduk malu. Siwon _Hyung _meletakan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi pipiku. Ia menangkupnya dan memaksaku untuk untuk menatapnya. "Kyu maukah kau melakukannya sekali saja untukku?" tanyanya meyakinkan.

Aku tahu apa yang Siwon _Hyung_ maksud, "Tetapi _Hyung_, kita kan belum menikah. Aku tidak mau sampai hamil dan mempengaruhi pendidikanmu _Hyung_," kataku menjawab konyol. Yah, mana bisa _namja_ sepertiku hamil?

"Ini untuk pertama dan terakhir Kyu, sebelum kita berpisah untuk waktu yang lama lagi," kata Siwon _Hyung_ memohon.

"Baiklah _Hyung_ jika itu maumu!" kataku pasrah.

"_Gomawo, jeongmal gomawo_ Kyu! _Saranghanda_," ucap Siwon _Hyung_ dan mencium bibirku kemudian melumatnya. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya tidak bisa aku ceritakan pada kalian.

_(heaven)_

_'Bruggg' _Siwon _Hyung _merebahkan dirinya di sampingku. Keringat pun membasahi tubuh kami masing-masing. Napas yang tidak teratur masih terdengar jelas diantara kami berdua.

"Kyu, _mianhae _membuatmu kelelahan," kata Siwon _Hyung._ Ia membelai lembut rambutku yang seakan keramas keringat. "Emhh _gwenchana Hyung_. Aku hanya tidak mau kecewa dan marah padaku!" kataku memeluk tubuhnya yang kekar itu.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kau mandi ne? Ada sesuatu yang akan ketunjukkan padamu," kata Siwon _Hyung_. Ia mengecup sekilas bibirku.

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Hah aku tidak tahu, setelah melakukan itu, bokongku akan terasa perih. Tetapi tak apalah _hehehehehe_

Beberapa menit setelah itu, aku masuk ke kamar dengan pakaian yang sudah rapi. Tampak Siwon _Hyung_ yang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur sambil merapikan lengan kemejanya. Aku melirik jam dinding yang terletak di atas pintu masuk kamarku. Pukul 2 am. Memangnya apa yang akan Siwon _Hyung_ tunjukkan padaku dini hari seperti ini? Dasar orang tidak punya kerjaan.

Aku menghampiri Siwon _Hyung _yang masih berkonsentrasi membenarkan lengan kemejanya. "_Hyung_, sepertinya kau sudah baikan," kataku yang ikut duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, "Tetapi kenapa wajahmu masih pucat?" tanyaku.

"Mungkin aku belum pulih 100% Kyu. Tidak mungkin kan orang sakit akan pulih begitu saja setelah melakukan itu dengan pacarnya?" tanya Siwon _Hyung_ tertawa kecil. _Ishh_ dasar Siwon _Hyung._ Aku hanya mempoutkan bibirku kesal.

"Ayo!" kata Siwon _Hyung_ tiba-tiba berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku hanya mengernyit bingung. "Kemana?" tanyaku tak mengerti. "Sudah aku katakana, kita akan ke suatu tempat. Disana kau akan bahagia bersamaku Kyu. Selamanya!" katanya.

Kata-kata itu seperti menghipnotisku. Aku pun mengulurkan tanganku dan menyambut uluran tangannya. Aku berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan Siwon _Hyung_. _'Cklekk'_ Siwon _Hyung_ memutar knop pintu dan membuka pintu kamarku perlahan. Cahaya yang terang dan menyilaukan mata tampak di balik pintu kamarku. Seingatku, cahaya di ruang tengah tidak seterang ini. Aku hanya diam saja, menunggu Siwon akan membawaku kemana.

Aigoo ini sebuah taman! Tetapi bagaimana bisa? Seingatku di luar kamarku adalah ruang tengah. "_Hyung_ ini dimana?" tanyaku tak mengerti. Disini sangat indah, lebih indah dibanding taman musim semi. Yah, walaupun taman ini didominasi oleh pohon _cherry _dengan bunga berwarna pink.

"Kau lihat diujung sana? Bangunan putih itu? Disanalah rumah kita nanti Kyu!" jelasnya, "Dan taman ini adalah taman dimana kita akan melangsungkan pernikahan kita nanti," sambungnya.

"Benarkah _Hyung_? Ini sangat indah. Aku suka," jawabku.

Kulihat Siwon Hyung memetik tangkai bunga cherry yang pohonnya kerdil. Ia menghampiriku dengan bunga itu. Siwon _Hyung_ berlutut dihadapanku sambil membawa bunga itu.

"_Would you marry me_, Cho Kyuhyun?" tanyanya. _Aigoo_ lidahku terasa kelu. Ini terlalu membahagiakan bagiku. "_Would you marry me_, Cho Kyuhyun? Jadilah gadis _Choi_-ku," ulangnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan mensejajarkan diriku dengannya. Aku memeluknya erat.

"_Gomawo _Kyu. _Saranghae_,"

_(heaven)_

_**-EPILOGUE-**_

**_-Author PoV- _**

Siwon menyunggingkan senyumnya dan menampakan lesung pipinya. Ia berjalan di koridor _airport_ sambil menarik sebuah koper besar berwarna hitam. Ia memainkan ponselnya dan mengetik beberapa pesan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak sabar bertemu denganmu, Kyu!" gumamnya. Ia menuju ke sebuah mobil _silver _di parkiran _airport_.

"_Yeoboseyo_." sapanya setelah memasang headshet di telinga sebelah kirinya.

_"Oh, kau Siwon. Ada apa?"_ tanya seseorang di seberang telepon sana.

"_Ah_ Yesung _Hyung_! Apa kau sudah menyiapkan semua?" tanya Siwon penasaran.

_"Kau tenang saja tuan Choi, semuanya sudah siap. Kau hanya perlu duduk manis dan menyapa Kyuhyun dengan senyuman indahmu!"_ kata Yesung diseberang sana.

"_Gomawo Hyung_. Kau memang teman terbaikku." jawab Siwon, "_Ah_ iya _Hyung_ lebih baik kau matikan ponselmu, begitu juga aku akan mematikan ponselku. Ya aku ingin Kyuhyun cemas dengan keadaanku. Aku ingin memberinya sebuah kejutan!" saran Siwon.

_"Ide yang bagus. Kalau begitu aku akan matikan ponselku,"_ jawab Yesung dan _tut-_ sambungan telepon antara keduanya terputus.

Siwon memainkan jari-jarinya di atas layar ponsel itu. Namun entah apa yang terjadi, Siwon tak sengaja menjatuhkan ponselnya hingga berada di sebelah kakinya. Siwon yang sedang mengendarai mobil itu berusaha mengambil ponsel itu dengan maksud akan mematikan ponsel itu.

_'brakkkkk'_

Sebuah benturan keras pun terdengar disana. Siwon merasakan badannya melayang dengan sempurna setelah membentur dan memecahkan kaca mobil depannya. Darah segar pun tampak membasahi aspal berwarna hitam pekat itu. Siwon yang saat itu setengah sadar melihat ponselnya tak jauh darinya hancur. Di ujung sana terlihat sebuah truk besar menghantam mobil Siwon.

"Kyuni—kyuni—ya," katanya terputus-putus. Sirkulasi darah dalam tubuhnya pun tak normal hingga membuat napasnya tercekat, "_Sarang—Saranghae—yo_," katanya terakhir. Gelap. Saat itu badan halus dari Siwon terlepas dari badan kasarnya.

_(heaven)_

"_Hyung_ kau yakin akan mematikan ponsel itu?" tanya Ryeowook pada Yesung. "Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin, Wookie. Tetapi aku juga tak mau rencana romantis Siwon rusak karena Kyuhyun yang menuntut aku untuk memberitahu Siwon ada dimana," jelas Yesung.

"Kalau ada sesuatu dengan Siwon bagaimana _Hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook. Kini raut wajahnya agak cemas. Ya, ia memang merasakan sesuatu yang sedikit tidak mengenakan. "Kau tenang saja Wookie, tak akan terjadi apa-apa. Percaya pada _Hyung_!" ujar Yesung dan membelai lembut rambut Ryeowook.

_1 jam berlalu…._

Yesung kembali menghidupkan ponselnya. Ini waktunya Siwon kembali menghubunginya. Seharusnya Siwon sudah sampai di rumah Kyuhyun 15 menit yang lalu. Yesung dan Ryeowook menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas. Tak lama ponsel Yesung bergetar, satu pesan masuk. Namun itu bukan dari Siwon, melainkan Heechul—teman Yesung dan Siwon.

_To: Yesung_

_From: Heechul_

_Ya! Cepatlah ke rumah sakit! Siwon…. Aishh nanti aku akan jelaskan. Lebih baik kau tak usah kabari Kyuhyun_

"Apa yang terjadi _Hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook yang kini benar-benar cemas—saat membaca pesan itu.

"Ya Wookie, kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang!" ujar Yesung yang begitu saja menarik tangan Ryeowook membawanya keluar rumah.

_(heaven)_

Yesung dan Ryeowook menelusuri lorong rumah sakit dengan dinding berwarna putih. Mereka menuju ke blok yang ditunjukan Heechul, namun anehnya lorong itu membawa mereka ke ruang mayat. Yesung dan Ryeowook heran, jangan-jangan mereka tersesat di Seoul Hospital ini. Namun saat mereka melihat seorang dokter—Heechul yang berdiri di pintu depan ruang itu, mereka makin cemas dan juga heran.

"_Hyung _apa yang terjadi pada Siwon?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ya_ Hyung_, kau tak salah menunjukan ruang pada kami kan?" sambung Yesung.

Heechul hanya menunduk, kemudian menghela napas berat, "Aku tidak salah, dan kalian juga tak salah lihat," kata Heechul, "Siwon ada di dalam!" ujar Heechul kemudian berbalik dan mendorong pintu ruangan itu.

Hawa yang lebih dingin terasa saat memasuki ruang mayat itu. Terdapat banyak laci-laci besar disana. Heechul membawa Yesung dan Ryeowook ke salah satu laci itu. Heechul menghela napas berat—lagi. Ia membuka laci itu perlahan dan sukses membuat Yesung terkaget juga Ryeowook yang membekap mulutnya.

"_Hyung_, ini tidak mungkin!" kata Yesung tak percaya. Sedangkan Ryeowook menangis tak mampu berkata apapun. Mereka masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

Seorang Siwon hanya terbaring kaku di laci es itu dengan lumuran darah yang mulai mengering di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?" gumam Ryeowook dalam isakannya. Ia bisa bayangkan bagaimana jika Kyuhyun sampai melihat hal ini. Yesung yang tanpa berpikir panjang pun menarik tangan Ryeowook. "Kita mau kemana Hyung?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Kyuhyun, kita harus menemuinya Wookie!" ujar Yesung yang masih menarik tangan Ryeowook sambil berlari.

_(heaven)_

Mobil Yesung berhenti di rumah bergaya _Eropa_ yang tak terlalu besar. Hari pun memasuki dinihari dan cuaca makin dingin. Pintu gerbang dan pintu rumah Kyuhyun masih terbuka. Eumhh tak mungkin kan dinihari seperti ini ada yang bertamu?

"_Hyung_ apa Kyuhyun ketiduran ya? Pintu gerbang dan pintu rumahnya masih tebuka," jelas Ryeowook. "Sebaiknya kita lihat, Wookie!" ujar Yesung menggandeng tangan Ryeowook masuk ke dalam rumah Kyuhyun.

Mereka memasuki ruang tengah. TV pun masih menyala saat itu. "Tak biasanya Kyuhyun seperti ini," kata Ryeowook.

"Kyunie! Kau dimana?" teriak Yesung. "Ayo kita periksa kamarnya!" ujar Yesung dan menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

_'cklekkk'_

Yesung membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Tampak Kyuhyun yang berbaring di ranjangnya sambil memeluk boneka teddy berwarna cokelat—pemberian Siwon. Mereka menghampiri Kyuhyun dan bermaksud membangunkan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu? Kyunie?!" ujar Yesung sambil menggetarkan badan Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tak meresspon. Akhirnya Yesung membalikan badan Kyuhyun. Tampak Kyuhyun yang tertidur lelap dengan wajah yang tenang, namun anehnya wajah Kyuhyun pucat dan tubuhnya dingin seperti es. Yesung memeriksa denyut nadi Kyuhyun, tak ada denyutnya. Begitu juga dengan napas Kyuhyun, ia tak bernapas.

"_Hyung—_," gumam Ryeowook menggantung dan memandang wajah Yesung penuh arti. "Kyunie!" teriak Ryeowook dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

* * *

FIN

* * *

Gomawo atas semua review yang diberikan ^_^ sering mampir ne ^_^


End file.
